Blind Man's Buff
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Integra's memories of her father during a childhood game. Some IntegraxAlucard suchness. Read and Review.


Blind Man's **Buff** is the UK variant to what we know as Blind Man's Bluff here in the US. Just so you know. Short little one shot, sort of Integra Alucard at the end there.

Hellsing isn't mine.

* * *

Integra was blindfolded. Sense of sight cut off she could smell and feel better. She could hear better. His laughter was a tinkling of a bell. The flowers around her bare ankles tickled and she could smell them in the field. There was a scuffle around her as the two men she was playing with pushed and shoved. A throaty English laugh was heard above everything. That one she recognized. She turned and leapt at the sound.

"Not quite, Integra," her father's voice was playfully calling her to action. She spun around and attempted to catch him again.

His sleeve slipped by her fingertips. She felt the material of it only for a moment.

Walter's voice chimed in.

"Sir, it looks like rain," he spoke and Integra followed the sound of his voice. He dodged the little girl easily and left her where she was. Integra stomped her foot and tried to glare through the blindfold.

"Father, this game is not fair!" she insisted and she heard her father laugh.

"Oh, come off it, Integra," he father insisted. She could not see him, hunched over with his hands on his knees. She could not see the look on his face as he tried to catch his breath. She could not see the age her father had become.

Walter looked on, hand outstretched and ready to spring to action should anything happen to Arthur. He waved his hand at the butler, a signal to leave him be.

Integra had her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking at where her father must have been. His laughter was loud. She sighed at him again.

"This is a silly game. I don't want to play anymore," she insisted and Arthur laughed.

"You can't win at everything, Integra," he said and he stood back up straight. "Now, come and get me!" He was taunting her again and she couldn't help the challenge. She chased him and he purposefully slipped with a "Whoop.".

Integra jumped on her father. "I got you, father!" she insisted and lifted the blindfold from over her eyes. He was laughing and he picked up under the arms to set her right. He sat up coughing. Integra's shoulders slipped. "Father?"

Walter had hurried over and began lifting the man up, he was coughing so violently. Red spots were becoming visible in his hand. Integra looked at him. "Father!" She yelled and he smiled at her. "I want to play more. I want to play Blind Man's Buff again, father."

"Later," Walter smiled and led her father to the manor. Integra stood in the field, blindfold in hand. Rain clouds gathered over the tree tops.

Later.

There was no later.

Not for Arthur Hellsing. He wouldn't get to play later. The blindfold would be shoved into her drawer in anger and it wouldn't be pulled out again until one very nosey vampire came along.

He would pull it from it's moth eaten home when she was sixteen and he was much too curious for his own good. He would inquire of it's significance and Integra would think only for a moment of that day in the sunshine. That day she saw her father cough blood and knew he was sick. That day would be associated with that blind fold.

"For Blind Man's Buff," she told him and he smiled.

The Vampire approached her and took her glasses in his fingers, removing them slowly. Integra frowned. "Alucard," she began and he brought the blindfold over her eyes. "Oh, honestly."

"Catch me," he said and she took hold of his sleeve.

"Alucard. I've guess now you're it."

"You're wrong," he said and stopped her from removing the blindfold. "Who am I?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Come, guess," he said and she could tell he was smirking. He was smiling. He was a Prince again. He could have whatever he wanted.

"Dracula."

He lifted the blindfold and smirked. "Correct. Come let's play again."

"Later," Integra insisted.

Later.

They did play again and the blindfold went on to be useful for many a thing other than games.


End file.
